


The Children Longbottom

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Genderbending, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky gets in a bit of trouble. And they meet the babies. Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU, though I might split the AU into a Longbottom Children AU. Genderbent Harry's Generation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Children Longbottom

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if it was okay to use my OC family? It is the Children of Cecily Longbottom, a Genderbent Neville, and Katherin Longbottom nee Dursley, a genderbent Dudley.
> 
> This is for Arithmancy Class.
> 
> Oh, they are all blonde! Just, for reference.
> 
> The oldest, Franky, 17, is dirty blonde with brown eyes.
> 
> Alice, 16, lighter blonde then her brother, brown eyes.
> 
> Greg, 13, lighter then his sister blonde, blue eyes.
> 
> May, 11, dark blonde, blue eyes.
> 
> Winny, 2, blonde, brown eyes.
> 
> Harry, 2, blonde, blue eyes.
> 
> Logan, 3 months, blonde, blue eyes.
> 
> Justin, 3 months, blonde ,blue eyes.
> 
> Let's pretend that Neville has dirty blonde hair, or, Cecily does.
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Franky! Give me back my books!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs as her brother ran at top speed down the stairs.

Gryffindor students watched the two with familiarity. It wasn't a rare sight to see the two fighting.

Franky was leaving Hogwarts at the end of this year, it was his last year. His sister was glad, though everyone who knew them would know that she would miss him.

"Franky!" A loud boom sounded, and a cloud of smoke. "FRANKY!" Alice screamed in worry. What happened? Students rushed to the two siblings. The younger of the siblings were at the head of the group. May was in tears, hanging onto her brother, Greg, with an iron grip.

* * *

Franky laughed with his siblings, his leg suspended up, broken in three places. Madam Pomfrey was glaring at him. He had been running, and tripped into a prank trap his (non biological) cousin had set. Unfortunatly, that sent him into a wall, made a loud boom, and broke his leg in three places!

His siblings were sitting around him, all three of them giving him worried glances, even his 'manly man' younger brother.

"So, you gonna tell mom and mama?" He asked, not looking at his sister, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh, no. You were supposed to tell her. Franky, mama is gonna freak if any of us tell her. You'll have to do it." She told him, confirming his fears.

"It was an accident, she won't be that bad." Franky tried, but all four siblings knew that she could and would. She was very over-protective.

"Okay, new plan. We are gonna try to keep this from reaching them. No letters until my leg is healed, and no mentioning it as a past occerence." Franky stated. The other three nodded, putting their hands out. Fist to fist, the siblings swore, their mama was Never going to find out about this.

* * *

"What happened?!" And that didn't work. Apparently McGonagall told their mothers. They hadn't thought about that.

"Why didn't any of you tell us? I was worried sick. You were supposed to write to us two days ago. I thought something had happened!" She would have gone on onger, but their mom placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kathy, they are fine. You can calm down now." And when that didn't work, "You're scaring the twins." Kathy calmed slightly, holding a newborn to her chest protectivly.

"I just want to know why?" She looked down at her children, hurt clear in her eyes.

"We didn't want to worry you. You had enough on your plate with both sets of twins. You didn't need my accident added onto that." Franky told her.

"And you all agreed to this?" Cecily asked her children. The four oldest nodded.

The older set of twins, Bronwen and Harriet, or Winny and Harry, cuddled up to their brother on either side, the cot he layed out on wasn't very wide, but they were set close to him, his arms keeping them from falling off.

"We were worried Franky." Winny looked up at him with a pout.

"Yeah." Harry agreed with her wide blue eyes.

"You guys, as proud as I am that you were thinking of me, Never do that again." Kathy grinned down at her son, who looked sheepish.

"We won't. Right guys?" The others nodded.

"Promise." May added.

"Good. Now, since we are here. Meet your little siblings. This is Logan, and this is Justin." And with that, the family clustered together to coo at the newborn baby boys.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I liked them, and I forgot about them. I can't believe I did! I want to write more about them, but they are OCs and I don't think I can make OCs the main characters for the assignments in the forum. So I'll just have to wait until I catch up with some of my older works first.
> 
> Mars


End file.
